


i'm so terribly sorry things worked out this way

by fuglychan



Series: i think i'll like it here [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Injury, Depression, Family Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, THIS ONE IS A BIT DARKER, Violent Thoughts, little comfort!!!, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Healing isn't linear, and Tommy realizes this the hard way.Sometimes it's the people you love that end up hurting you the most.In which an accident sends Tommy into a breakdown and Techno into a frenzy that nobody knows how to fix.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: i think i'll like it here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178900
Comments: 64
Kudos: 651
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: violent and depressive themes!!! anxiety attacks, suicidal thoughts, etcc
> 
> ((also quick note: this is written based on personal experiences, so pls don't come at me if something doesn't seem relatable or something idkk, anxiety is different in everyone and this is my personal interpretation) 
> 
> however, like techno's persona in the smp, he hears voices (which is something i do not suffer with) so if that is possibly offensive, steer clear of this fic!! it's barely mentioned but def present 
> 
> **also little comfort in this, kinda sad ending, will get better but this chap is kinda dark

Tommy was still getting used to all the affection. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to. Some days when the pain was really bad, he’d reach out and hold onto them. He was starved for it, deprived of it all his life, and he wanted to get as much as he could to make up for it. 

Other days, he wasn’t so affectionate. Sometimes he liked to pick fights. He was easing into the family slowly but surely. He backpedaled a bit. They’d make good progress one day and then go back a few the next. 

Tommy would be perfectly fine sneaking into Techno’s room, but sometimes he snaps and suddenly wants to be left alone. 

It was fine. They all were careful to provide comfort and also give him space. 

Still, the abuse that had been done to him over the years was no doubt worsening. 

Tommy’d learned to deal with it. He learned to ignore the constant want to be held, to be loved. He’d been fine without it. 

Now that he has it? Everything’s falling apart, but it’s not at the same time. 

He can’t talk about it as easily as the others can. Even when they asked him what his life was like before, he shut down. They didn’t push it. 

But Tommy couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

One morning, Tommy woke after a few fitful hours of sleep. He found Wilbur in the kitchen, who silently slid a hot mug of tea across the counter. He cupped it to his mouth, blew on it, and sipped at it. 

“Do you have lots of work to do today?” Tommy asked, kicking his legs under the table. 

Wilbur hummed, staring blankly into space. “I finished most of it last night…” 

“You look like proper shit,” Tommy said, climbing up to sit on his knees. “You need your beauty sleep.” 

Techno, yawning, walked into the kitchen, leaning over Wilbur to snatch the mug out of his hand before chugging it. Wilbur blinked out of his trance and scowled at him as he spit it out. “What the fuck is this?” 

“What do you think it is, Techno?” 

Techno wiped at his mouth, going to brew himself some coffee. “Damn, someone didn’t sleep well.” Wilbur pressed his forehead against the table. “For once, I did. I feel great.” He stretched his arms over his head. “I could go for a marathon, right about now.” Wilbur let out a loud groan before covering his ears. “Come on, you big baby.” He dragged Wilbur out of the chair and dragged him to his room. 

Tommy peered into his empty mug. He hadn’t realized he’d drank it so fast. He slipped out of his chair, not noticing his feet had gone numb from sitting weirdly. He gasped, crashing into the ground, the mug shattering in pieces. 

Techno threw the groggy man on the bed and yanked the blankets over his head. “Leave the all-nighters to me, alright?” 

“I gotta take Tommy to school,” he mumbled weakly. 

“I got it,” he cooed. “Just lay down.” Wilbur was too tired to argue and fell back on the bed. 

Techno tucked a strand of hair out of his face. He hadn’t even had time to fix his hair, and it was frizzy and kept getting in his face. He was pulling his hair into a messy ponytail when he noticed Tommy was missing. 

He didn’t think too much about it until he rounded the corner and saw him on his knees with his hands clasped over his mouth. His fingers were cut, and there was a blood splatter on the floor. 

Techno staggered at the sight of blood. Pushing past it, he quickly made his way to Tommy. “Tommy? What happened?” 

If he heard him, he didn’t show it. His eyes were trained on the shattered pieces on the floor, blown wide. He was trembling, hunched over the broken mug. 

“Tommy?” When he touched him, he yanked him out of his trance. He gasped loudly, grabbing at the pieces, not even flinching as he cut his hand again. 

“I’m so,” he sobbed, “I’m, fuck, I’m so sorry! It was an accident - I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t… It just…” 

Techno stared back in horror. He didn’t know where to start. “Don’t touch it, Tommy. You’ll hurt yourself.” He didn’t respond, kept trying to scoop the pieces into his hand. “ _ Tommy _ .” 

“I dropped it,” he said, voice cracking at the end. “I broke it.” He reached out, bloody fingers latching on to Techno. He faltered back, unable to look at the blood spill. “Techno?” 

_ Fuck.  _

“We can get a new mug,” he explained through gritted teeth. “We just need to get you cleaned--” He broke off suddenly, turning away again. He can’t look at him. There’s just too much… 

Techno fled, unable to look behind him. He clutched his chest tightly before running out the door. 

\--

Phil was so exhausted. As much as he loves his job, he wishes he didn’t have to be away so much. He just got a new addition to the family, and he wanted to be home more often. He thinks of asking for a maternity leave, but it’s highly unlikely he’ll get one. 

When he pulled into the driveway and saw the door was wide open, his heart dropped. He parked the car quickly before running in. 

The house was dead silent. “Boys?” he called out. No response. 

He searched the rooms but found no sign of life. No one in the living room. He rushed into the kitchen. No one was there either - just a pool of blood and shattered pieces. 

Oh fuck. 

He spotted Tommy, who was curled up in the corner. He was hunched over incredibly small with his hands over his ears. His back was to him. 

“Tommy?” he called out warily, and Tommy spun around, revealing his tear-stained face. 

“I’m so fucking sorry!” he apologized, sinking against the wall. He scrambled to get away from him, and Phil stopped, not wanting to take another step. 

“I’m not mad,” he explained calmly. “I just want to know what happened.” 

“It’s all my fault. I did it. I broke it, and he got mad at me because it’s all my--” 

“Tommy,” Phil interjected roughly, “tell me what happened. I’m not mad.” 

He looked up and broke into fresh tears. “I drove him away. He left.” He clutched at his chest and sobbed. “I broke the mug, and he left.” 

“Oh, Tommy, it’s okay,” he soothed, but he wasn’t listening. “He didn’t leave, okay? You didn’t drive him out.” 

Tommy shook his head frantically. “I ruined everything.” 

Phil crouched down. “He’s scared, Tommy.” He couldn’t look at him. “Techno gets scared sometimes, and that’s why he left.” 

“He hates me.” 

“He loves you.” 

How could he prove it to him? 

“I’m gonna go bring him home,” Phil said. “Can you come with me?” 

Tommy took in a shaky breath. “He doesn’t-- He won’t want to see me. Not after I--” 

“I’d feel much more calm if you were safe with me, and Techno will want to see you,” he explained. A thought popped into his head. “How about Wilbur?” 

“He’s asleep.” 

“You can stay with Wilbur, or you can come with me.” 

“He’ll jus’ get mad again. If he sees me.” 

“He won’t get mad.” 

He stepped in closer to Tommy, who hesitantly accepted the hand to help him to his feet. His knuckles were covered in dry blood, and he walked on shaky feet to the car. 

Tommy was silent as the car started up, engine roaring as he backed out of the driveway. “Are you mad at me?” 

Phil wasn’t annoyed. “No,” he said. “I’m not mad.” It hardly did anything to settle his nerves. “Techno going out wasn’t your fault.” Tommy looked out the window, eyes scanning the streets. “Sometimes…” he started, choosing his words carefully, “Techno gets thoughts.” 

He didn’t look at him, but he didn’t have to. He knew he was listening to every word. 

“He… He doesn’t understand sometimes. He can get confused. Seeing you hurt set him off.” Tommy flinched. “It was an accident, that’s all. He doesn’t like looking at blood.” He hid his knuckles. “He should be calm by now. He’s beating himself up for running off, I promise.” 

They parked at a playground, and they climbed out of the car. There wasn’t anyone out at the park this late in the rain. 

“Why’re we here?” Tommy asked, a little dazed as Phil walked across the bridge to a small grove of trees. Phil walked down the steps where Techno was, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Tommy hid behind Phil. “I’m sorry,” Techno broke out. There was a trail of ducklings on the pond. “I didn’t mean to run.” 

“You’re not hurt?” 

Techno shifted, reluctantly pulling out his own bloody knuckles. Compared to Tommy’s, his was a lot worse. Tommy gasped, and Techno reeled his head around. “Tommy.” He flinched, and devastation washed over Techno. “I’m sorry for doing that.” 

“You’re hurt.” 

Techno smiled pitifully as Phil took his hand in his. “Not as bad as usual,” he noted, inspecting the cuts. “Good thing I have a hospital’s worth of bandages at home.” 

“As usual?” Tommy mumbled, peering from behind him to look at his knuckles. Techno offered his hand to Tommy, who cautiously reached out. He waited for Techno to strike him, but it never came. He grabbed his hand and lifted it carefully in front of his face. “Why?” 

“Got mad. Punched a tree.” Tommy dropped his hand like it was burning hot. “Wasn’t mad at you, Tommy.” 

“Why did you run?” 

Phil had already told him, but it wasn’t the same as coming from the man himself. “I thought I hurt you.” When Tommy opened his mouth, he continued, “I know I didn’t, but I don’t think rationally. I know I didn’t, but I thought I was going to be a danger to you.” 

“You thought you were gonna hurt me?” He looked to his knuckles. “But you… you hurt yourself instead.” Techno nodded. 

“Accidents happen,” Phil repeated. “It’s not anyone’s fault. No one could have prevented this. Everyone’s fine, and that’s all that matters.” 

“I would rather die than ever lay a hand on you,” Techno said, grabbing Tommy roughly by his shoulders. “I promise, I would kill myself before hurting you. I swear it, Tommy, I’d--” 

“You won’t hurt anyone,” Phil soothed, trying to cut him off before it triggered Tommy. If his shallowed breathing was anything to go off of, it was too late. “Tommy’s okay. See? Look at him. He’s fine, and you didn’t do anything bad.” 

“I abandoned you because I had to,” Techno explained. 

“I didn’t like it when you left,” Tommy confessed softly. “I don’t care if you hit me. I don’t care if you hurt me.” Tommy crawled forward, reaching out with his shaky, bloody hands. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

Their two personalities crashed together bad in this situation. He might be troubled himself, but he wasn’t an expert at fixing these things. They reached an impasse, and Phil had to step in. But what could he say here? 

“I don’t want to either, but I would leave if it meant you’d be safe.” 

“Tommy’s safe,” Phil interjected. “You’re both safe.” 

“I don’t give a damn about my safety.” Tommy’s eyes were dark. 

They weren’t getting anywhere. Phil sighed, pinching his temple. “Tommy, it might be difficult, but can you try and explain why you were upset?” 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why does it matter?” He gave him a look. Tommy cleared his throat. “I broke your mug, something that belongs to you. I made a mess.” 

“I don’t care about a damn mug,” Techno hissed. “No one does. We just want you to be okay.” 

“You can be mad,” Tommy continued, ignoring him. “Please get mad at me. Just-- Just don’t ever leave me. You can hate me all you want, but don’t… Don’t ever leave me.” 

Phil’s heart sank. Nothing he said or did could fix it. 

His phone started to ring, and it fell on deaf ears. Tommy cried in earnest, not letting anyone touch him. Techno was frozen to the spot, scared to move. 

He was gonna silence his phone, but he answered instantly when he saw the caller ID. “Wil, I--” 

“Where is everyone?” he asked, yawning. “Did you go out to get dinner?” 

“We’ll be home soon, Wil,” he said, watching as Tommy sobbed even harder. 

“Is that-- Is Tommy crying?” he asked before the line cut off. 

He would book a therapist appointment first thing in the morning. 

But, for now, he just wanted to get his kids out of the rain. 


	2. love like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter was extremely difficult to write,,, and honestly very hard for me haha so just note that in the therapy scene they obviouslt talked more (i just kept it brief bc it was very hard to write so keep that in mind ig) 
> 
> i dont like how i ended this chapter at all so there'll be a pt 3

He thought it would be best to separate them. When he got home, he tried to send Tommy to his room, but he just started crying again. There wasn’t much he could do, especially as Techno wasn’t any better. 

He just didn’t know what to do in this situation. 

“Why don’t you go sit with Wilbur?” he suggested, trying his damnest to get Tommy to calm down. “Just for one night, okay? I’ll take you and Techno to talk to someone tomorrow morning. First thing.” 

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked, raising his head up sharply from his chest. “Where are you taking us?” 

“To speak to a therapist,” he replied calmly. “She’s been seeing Techno and Wil since they were young.” 

“I… I don’t really want to.” 

Phil sighed. “I know, but… it will be good for you.” 

He waited for Tommy to fight him on it, but he never did. “Okay.” 

Tommy did end up going to Wilbur’s room. Wilbur was full of energy, having been asleep the whole day. Tommy didn’t match his liveliness, but he couldn’t sleep either. 

Tommy sat in front of Wilbur’s chair on the floor with his game controller in hand. His chin was resting on his forehead, his heartbeat against his chest. 

“I want Techno to play with us,” he confessed. 

Wilbur clicked his tongue. “I know,” he said, wrapping his arm around him. “You understand why he can’t?” Tommy nodded. Wilbur told him again anyways. “It’s safer for both of you to take a breather. He’s not going anywhere; he just wants some space.” 

Tommy climbed up on the bed and leaned in next to Wilbur. He put his head on his lap and curled up on his side. “Can you… tell me again?” 

“He’s not going anywhere, Tommy.” 

Tommy closed his eyes. He tried to imagine Techno, but it only made the pain worsen. He shook his head, trying to get him out of his head. 

“You know what?” Wilbur pulled out his phone, and a couple seconds later, he was changing the game. 

Wilbur loaded up Minecraft, and Tommy couldn’t help but smile when  _ Technoblade has joined the game  _ appeared on screen. 

\--

Therapy, he decided, was proper shit. Tommy hadn’t liked the therapist at all and ended up storming out not even two minutes in. Techno, however, was more reserved. He’d been quiet the whole morning, even as he slipped into the office.

Tommy sat in the office waiting room. Techno had been gone for a long time, and it was just him and Phil in the office. Wilbur was around too, but he’d wandered off to find a coke machine. 

“She just made me mad.” 

“Yeah, it can be a little rough,” Phil said. He didn’t even seem mad, even though he probably should’ve been. He screamed at the lady before storming out of the room. “Sometimes it’s good for progress.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” The fish in the tank were oblivious to the harsh air of the waiting room. “One day, those memories won’t hurt you as much as they did.” 

A far-away look washed over him, and Tommy almost didn’t recognize him. He hadn’t known them for very long. He grew attached quickly and fell hard for them all. 

The pained expression on his face reminds him of how little he knows about any of them. 

“I’ll try again,” he said, resting his chin on his knees. 

Techno came out, and Tommy watched him as he strides across the room, much lighter compared to earlier. The woman from earlier came out with him, and Tommy scowled at her. “Mr. Watson, it’s so good to see you!” she greeted, and he waved. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Thank you again for agreeing to see us. I know he’s technically too old, but…” 

“Nonsense,” she said, laughing it off. “It’s always nice to see your family. And I was especially honored to meet the newest addition.” It was obviously directed at Tommy, who ignored her. “Tommy, would you mind talking to me for a little bit? I promise nothing too dreadful.” 

He looked warily up to Phil before skimming his eyes past Techno. He nodded, walking in front of her into the smaller office. 

She motions to the bean bag chair and falls back on her own. “I’m sorry I upset you earlier,” she apologized. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head. “So… why don’t you tell me about school.” 

“School?” he repeated, sitting up. “You want to talk about school?” 

“Do you get along with your classmates?” 

He shrugged, timidly playing with the toy set on the table. He hadn’t realized he was doing it. “I guess. Some of them… they don’t really like me. But that’s fine.” She watched him carefully. “I don’t like when people stare at me.” 

“Do you feel like people stare at you?” 

“Yeah.” He dropped the toy. “All the time. I don’t really blame them.” She was silent. “I would stare at me too.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m a freak,” he said, carefully building the legos back on top of each other. “They’re so… different than me. Normal.” He stopped. “I bet they don’t have a breakdown after dropping a cup.” Last night… He had really lost it. “I got in a fight with Techno.” She was writing down something in her notepad. “I was scared of making him upset. And then, when he ran, it was like… It was like…” 

He snapped the bricks apart. “It was cold.” 

“Cold?” 

His teeth were almost chattering as he remembered last night. “I’d almost forgotten what that felt like. To be… to be truly alone.” 

“But you weren’t.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Not really.” 

“Sure felt like it.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “It was shit.” 

“I’m sure.” She clicked her pen. “You’re mad at Phil.” 

He huffed. “No?” 

“For bringing you here?” she guessed. “You didn’t really want to come talk to me.” She sensed his discomfort and laughed. “It’s okay; my feelings aren’t hurt. I promise. You can tell me the truth.” 

“I don’t want to be here,” he admitted. “Phil said it’s supposed to make memories hurt less, or something…” 

She raised her eyebrow. “You can talk about anything you want, Tommy. I’ll listen.” 

He took in a deep breath. 

\-- 

Tommy remembered bits and pieces. He remembered blue ribbons, a dog, a large backyard with a stream running through it. He remembered hot summer days and eating ice cream. 

He remembered his mother. Her face, not so much, but her… her warmth, her safety… It was fading, has been just a small spark in the dark for years now. 

He loved her.

Or, he loves the memories he had with her. He loves the memory of when things were good, and he was happy. 

He used to hold onto that for a very long time. He didn’t have much, nothing more than broken memories that he lost more and more everyday. He wasn’t even sure most of them were real or if his mind had made up stories to tell himself to deal with the pain. 

He wasn’t sure he cared. 

“When did she die?” 

How old… how old had he been? 

He doesn’t… he can’t recall. He can’t remember her last day. 

But the accident? 

It would be before he died that he could finally rid himself of that one. 

“Tommy? I think we’re done for the day.” He snapped out of his trance. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Tommy couldn’t focus on anything. He lumped out of the office, and Phil managed a smile before wrapping him into a hug. Tommy blinked before lightly pushing against him, breaking apart the hug. 

“Tommy, I found a coke,” Wilbur announced, holding it up in the air. 

“Yay,” he managed, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of the doctor. 

“Wilbur!” she greeted warmly. “You’re looking so well! How’ve you been?” They break into small talk, and Tommy watches them warily. 

“We should get going,” Tommy interrupts. “I’ll be late for school.” 

The only time Phil had been able to get an appointment where all their schedules matched up was buttfuck early in the morning. 

“You kids wait in the car,” Phil said. “I’ll be right out.” 

Tommy looked unsure, but Wilbur was already dragging him into the car. Techno was silent, hands buried in his pockets. “So… how was it, Tommy?” 

He shrugged, kicking a rock outside as Wilbur unlocked the car. Tommy climbed into the backseat. “I dunno.” 

His head was still swirling. He rested his head against the window. The air in the car was uncomfortable. 

“You look better, Techno,” Wilbur started, trying to ease the tension. “You’re a lot calmer than yesterday.” 

He released a heavy sigh. “Yeah, it’s eased down quite a bit. I’m just… confused a little. It’s difficult to remember yesterday.” Tommy remembered every second. “I am sorry, Tommy.” 

“It’s not your--” 

“It’s no one’s fault.” Techno said with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to believe it himself. “And we’re okay.” 

Tommy bit his lip. “Am I… allowed near you again?” He rolled down his car window. Where was Phil? 

Nobody answered him. 

Phil, true to his word, returned to the car shortly after. “Alright, guys,” he said, slipping his keys into ignition. 

“I thought about driving off and leaving you,” Wilbur said, poking his head through the seats. “Tommy’s gonna be late. Did you get a note for him, at least?” 

“I sure did,” Phil did, raising a note in the air. “Guess who’s got an excuse absence from school for a whole week?” 

… 

“What?” 

“Yup!” Phil cheered. “Already cleared it with the school.” 

“What’d you tell them?” 

Phil ignored them. “Family trip!” 

“Phil,” Techno cut in. “Did you clear it with your boss?” 

… 

“I’m thinking the mountains.” 

Every kid in the car paled dramatically. “Phil, you can’t just--” 

“I’m on maternity leave,” he said, waving his hand. “Is anyone else hungry? What do we want for breakfast, huh?” 

They drove through the McDonald’s drive through as they chatted about what they wanted to do that day. 

They settled quickly on going to the mountains. 

Tommy was chewing on his chicken nuggets. Phil was tuning the radio, trying to find something to listen to. Techno was scrolling through his phone, and Wilbur had his eyes shut and his headphones in. 

“Phil… Why am I not going to school?” 

Phil turned down the radio. “You, Tommy, have something called separation anxiety. Do you know what that means?” He nodded mutely. “So, it’s family vacation time. Doctor’s orders.” 

“What about…?” He glanced at Techno. 

“She said it’s okay. He’s in a better place than yesterday.” He took a turn onto the interstate. “As for you, how are you feeling?” 

“M’ okay.” He rolled up his window. The air was too loud against his ear. “Kinda tired, I guess.” 

“I did wake you up pretty early,” he reasoned. “How about you take a nap? I can turn down the music.” 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Phil’s phone started buzzing, but he didn’t move to touch it as he was driving. He peered at the screen. “Uh-oh, it’s the big boss man.” Phil, without looking, declined the call. Nobody brought it up. 

“I know it’s probably still really difficult, but… school must’ve been really hard for you.” He didn’t take his eyes off the road. “You can tell me these things — if it’s too much or if things are hard.” 

“It was okay,” Tommy said. 

Phil scoffed. “Your therapist said otherwise. She said with a case like yours, it’s a wonder you didn’t have an episode sooner.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “It wasn’t that bad… But, I think that’s because of Tubbo.” 

“Tubbo,” Phil repeated, thinking back to his visit at the school. “Ah, I remember him. Seemed like a sweet kid.” 

“He is,” Tommy gushed, face lighting up. “Tubbo’s my best pal.” 

“Where’d you meet him?” 

“Knew him since I was small! Grew up together,” he rambled. “He was a very weird kid. He had a weird fascination with bees.” 

Asking about Tubbo was apparently the right move because Tommy couldn’t stop talking after that. “He got adopted a couple years ago. His mother is a major bitch.” 

“I’ve heard.” Right. Wilbur had punched her. And she’d made multiple complaints against Tommy. “I’ll try and smooth things over, and maybe he can come over.” 

“Really?” Tommy exclaimed, spinning around. “That would be so fun!” He clasped his hands together. “He was all I had for a really long time.” He deflated. “His mother… she never liked me. They would make sure we were separated, so the visitors wouldn’t think he was friends with someone like me.” 

“Someone like you?” 

“Yeah. The running type? The fighting type? All types of problem, no talent, no redeeming points. Not the type of kid you want to see hanging around a golden child.” 

“Is that what people told you?” 

He bit his lip. “They thought it. Tubbo didn’t. He was blind when it came to that. He sees the good in people.”

“With the way he spoke about you, I have no doubt about it. I can tell you’re brothers.” 

Tommy eyed him suspiciously at the use of  _ brothers.  _ He’d never thought of it like that, not since it wasn’t anything blood or even legal related. They simply were together, and that was always good enough for him. 

Or, that’s what he thought. After hearing Phil say it, he couldn’t keep down the warmness building in his stomach. Brothers. 

“It was me and Tubbo against the world,” he breathed, closing his eyes for just a moment. 

Tommy had hated everything. He hated how cruel the world had been to him, and the cruelty turned him into a harsh being he didn’t want to recognize. He was ugly, violent, an all around bad kid, a reflection of the shit storm of a world. 

But Tubbo? 

He was the best thing the world had given him. Tommy couldn’t help but be jealous of him. Yet, he never could fully hate him. Not after he had insisted on playing with him, despite all the rumors about him floating around. 

Tubbo had a tendency to get picked on, but it was in a different way than Tommy was picked on. Tubbo was hated out of jealousy, and for some reason, the mean ones would want to crush the good ones. 

Tommy was hated because he was a monster, and he was on an entire different level as Tubbo. He didn’t care, though. 

Tubbo was the only thing good in the shit storm of a world, and he had believed in that for years. 

For the first time in ten years, Tommy was starting to believe the world was full of good things. 

Phil, Techno, and Wilbur just had that effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im really tired uhhhh i really hate how the first scene in this chapter went but ive rewritten it too many times and i have some homework to do so pls deal w it its the best i can manage
> 
> than k u for bearing w me!! this was really dark and next work i'm gonna try and do some like past trauma healing action i guess idk


	3. it's called a filler episode fo a reason baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is very fluffy and almost no plot

Part III 

For short notice, they found a cabin really fast. Tommy had a hard time believing it was truly spur of the moment with how fast they were settling in. 

“It’s not that weird.” Phil was pumping gas outside. “He does this all the time.” 

“That’s still fucking weird,” Tommy retorted. 

Techno waved it off. “He has timeshares almost everywhere. He likes to travel.” 

Yeah, he could see that. 

They arrived at the cabin a little while later. Tommy had never been in a place like this, and he was immediately drawn to the large windows. He went out on the deck and peered over the railing where there was a steep drop and blur of trees. 

A deer and her fawn were at the stream. “Oi, dickhead!” Tommy roared, leaning over the fence dangerously. “Hey--” 

The back of his collar was yanked on, and he fell back into Wilbur’s arms. “Be careful,” he warned. “We don’t need Tommysplat on the side of the cabin.”

“Was just lookin’,” he spat. “There were some deer.” 

Wilbur glanced around. “Must’ve scared them off with how ugly you are.” 

“Aye!” he said, going to hit him, but Wilbur only grinned before picking him up and lifting him in the air. 

“I’m just kidding, Tommy!” he cooed. 

Tommy kicked in the air. “Let me go, you bastard!” 

Wilbur made no indication to let him down. When he spotted Techno across the cabin, his heart sunk a little bit, but he called out anyways. “Techno, help!” Techno was over in a matter of seconds. “Tell ‘im to let me down!” 

In one swift move, Techno was yanking him out of his arms and setting him down on the ground. Wilbur grinned as Tommy blinked slowly, trying to take in what just happened. 

Techno mumbled something under his breath before walking back into the cabin. Tommy stared after him, hand absent-mindedly over his heart. He stared after him, opening his mouth for a second before closing it. 

Wilbur, desperate to pull Tommy out of this trance, wrestled him into a noogie. “What do you say, we go for a walk?” 

“An adventure!” Tommy roared, already stomping off to run down the stairs, but he was pulled back - this time by Phil. 

“Hold on a second,” he said, grabbing Tommy’s hand and rolling up a weird bracelet. “The bugs will eat you alive out there.” 

“It smells funny.” Tommy scrunched his nose at the bright red bracelet. He sniffed it again before cringing. 

“It’s meant to repel bugs,” Wilbur said, slipping on one himself. “What’re you, an insect?” 

“That’d be a problem, if you were,” Phil mused, holding his chin. 

“I am not a bug!” He stomped his foot down and stormed into the living room, walking past Techno, who was slumped on the couch with his phone in hand. 

“Oh, yeah? Then why don’t you like lavender?” 

“It smells weird!” 

“It’s supposed to have a calming effect,” Techno offered, not looking away from his phone. 

Tommy sniffed it again. “I really hate it. Do I hafta wear it?” 

“Yes.” The three almost said in unison. 

Tommy stopped picking at the bracelet and gave up then and there. 

Wilbur set for changing his clothes, and when they all were ready to leave, Phil was assembled in the ugliest sandals he’d ever seen. 

“What the hell are those?” 

Phil blinked. “What, Tommy?” 

“He means your shoes.” Wilbur had changed out of his jeans into a pair of shorts. “It’s a dad thing, Tommy. Let him be.” 

“They’re so  _ ugly, _ ” Tommy seethed. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I like my shoes, thank you.” Wilbur nudged Tommy harshly. “Techno, you ready?” 

“I don’t think I want to go.” He hadn’t moved off the couch. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a nap.” 

Phil didn’t want to push anyone after the harsh events of yesterday, so he was prepared to leave it at that. 

But Tommy had looked so devastated… 

Wilbur cut in before he had to. “Well, we’ll be back soon!” he chirped. “Of course, unless we get lost like  _ last time. _ ” 

His ears perked up at that. 

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked. 

“Last time Phil and I went for a walk, it was  _ days  _ before we got home,” Wilbur sighed. “We just don’t have a knack for directions.” Tommy’s eyes widened. “Well, buh-bye! See you in a couple of days, Techno!” 

He staggered off the couch. “What would you do without your human GPS?” 

If Techno hadn’t gone with them, they would’ve gotten lost. Wilbur had a tendency to stray from the path, and Phil followed blindly along with him. They were a bit of a lost cause, but with Techno there, he quickly pulled them back on track. 

Tommy took to following Techno close behind, but he was careful not to get too close. Things were still a little patchy between them. It was the weirdest fight he’d ever had someone, as neither of them were especially mad at each other. 

Just… awkward. 

The woods were really beautiful - Tommy had to admit. He kept getting lost in the scenery, and he kept tumbling over branches. “Walk where I walk,” Techno ordered, directing it at Tommy. He nodded, and a few seconds later, there was a loud crash. “Wilbur?” 

“Yes?” 

“You, too.” 

Phil had to laugh, watching his two kids follow behind Techno like little ducklings. They were so cute, the way they carefully stepped after him. Techno would call out “branch” or “rock” in particularly bad spots. 

They were all so protective of each other that it made his heart melt. Watching Techno check to make sure no one had fall-- 

Oh. 

“Phil? Really?” His mouth was filled with dirt. He sat up, laughing maniacally as Techno pulled him to his feet. “You guys are hopeless. Would it kill you to look where you’re going?” 

“But my kids are just so cute,” he cooed, eyes watering. “I can’t help it, Techno.” 

“You really can.” 

They started walking again, and this time Wilbur came up and grabbed his hand. “See? It’s safer this way.” 

Phil squeezed his hand back as they kept walking. 

“One of you is going to fall and take both of you--” Tommy had started to turn around as Techno was talking. 

Just in time to see them both eat shit. 

“You’ve got to be fucking with me right now.” 

Wilbur coughed, sitting up. “There’s… a rock.” 

“Really? Cause I didn’t see any--” Techno stopped short. 

Right under Wilbur’s foot was the fattest snake he had ever seen. 

“Holy fuck!” Tommy screamed, grabbing Phil and pulling him to his feet as Wilbur scrambled away from the snake. “It’s a fucking dragon!” He took off his bracelet and held it in front of him. “Power of Christ compels you, power of--” 

“It’s not an  _ insect _ ,” Wilbur retorted as Tommy kept shouting at the snake. 

“I didn’t know there were snakes out here,” Phil hummed. “We must be nearby the water.” 

“Good observation.” Techno was blank in the face as he motioned to the clearing behind him. 

Yeah, a little obvious on his part. 

“A waterfall!” Tommy cheered. “Whoa, that’s so sick.” He ran past Techno, who quickly shouting something about watching for rocks, but he was already gone. “This is so cool!” 

Wilbur was past him in a moment, already kicking off his shoes before diving into the water. When he didn’t come up right away, Tommy peered over the water nervously. 

His head emerged, coughing wetly as he climbed up on a rock. “It’s so cold.” 

“Is that supposed to make me want to come in?” 

Wilbur gave him a thumbs up before sinking back into the water. 

Phil sat himself on top of a rock, raising his head to look at the birds, lost in the moment. Techno joined his brothers in the water. 

“Techno!” Wilbur cheered. “You almost never swim.” 

“I have to make sure you two don’t drown,” he grumbled back. 

“I can swim just fine,” Tommy said as he doggy paddled. Techno furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“Me too,” Wilbur said, coughing. “I could be a professional.” 

He didn’t believe that one for a second. 

Tommy tired himself out pretty quickly. Wilbur had retired first, flopping himself on his back to try and float. Techno was trying to swim some laps to get some exercise in, and Tommy paddled through the water to rest on the side of Phil’s rock. 

He was humming softly as the birds around him chirped. He didn’t hear Tommy come up. He rested with his head back, eyes closed against the sunlight, as he sang. 

“It sounds like you’re talking to them,” Tommy interrupted. Phil opened his eyes out of his trance, but he didn’t look so bothered. He climbed up further on the rock, but his feet were still in the water. 

“Well, I was a bird in a past life.” Tommy went to laugh, but Phil’s face didn’t break. 

“What?” 

“It’s probably why I think you’re just so cute enough to eat,” Phil cooed. “If I was my old self, I would’ve gobbled you up like a bug.” 

“Whatever,” Tommy said, sinking back into the water to hide his blush. “I’m not a bug, you know.” 

“Maybe more like a raccoon,” Techno added as he swam past him, quickly reversing and swimming in the other direction. 

“He did swim in highschool,” Phil added. “Can’t you tell?” 

“No.” 

He was just showing off at this point. 

“Do you not swim?”

Phil shrugged. “Not really. I like the view, though.” 

Tommy had to agree with him there. Being here with the other two calmed him immensely. 

It was so peaceful that Tommy copied him, leaning back and holding his head up. The birds chirped around them. 

It was bliss. Purely. 

“Bow before your King!” Techno’s hands were cupped around his mouth as he stood on top of the highest rock right in front of the waterfall. 

“Jump!” Wilbur chanted. “Wait, wait! Cannonball contest!” He tried to climb up - it took him a good minute. He made it, though, and he heaved a heavy sigh. “Phil, Tommy, look!” He grinned ear to ear, waving frantically. “Look how high we--” 

Just a simple hand on his back and Wilbur was flailing off the rock, falling deep into the water. Phil and Tommy peered over the water, waiting for his head to pop up. 

“You’re so rude!” he seethed, coughing as he rose back over the water. Phil put a hand over his heart in relief. 

“I’d say that was like a 7?” Techno guessed, laughing at his own joke. “Tommy, think you can top that?” 

Tommy grumbled a challenge under his breath as he climbed up the rock to join him. “Don’t push me, bitch,” he warned. Techno just grinned. 

He took in a deep breath, nearing the cliff. He just… he couldn’t do it. The height was too bad. He sunk back against the rock and started to climb back down when he stopped him. “You scared of heights, Tommy?” 

“No.” 

He was so fucking scared. 

“I don’t want you to push me in!” he said instead. “I’ll jump from over here.” 

Techno let it go. “Okay. You ready?” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Phil, you judge!” 

Techno was the first to jump, but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to move. He was so nervous, even at a lower height. 

He swallowed, starting to shake slightly when he saw Phil lift up his arms. It was a playful and a downright silly gesture, but he couldn’t help but melt a little. 

“Okay!” he announced. “I’m jumping.” 

He was just about to chicken out and step back when his foot slipped and he was falling into the water. He flailed a little bit, but when his head broke the water, Phil was already there. He latched on to him, and the man easily grabbed his hand and tugged him to the more shallow end. 

“Who won?” Wilbur asked excitedly. They all looked to Phil. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “It’s hard to say. I do love all my children equally.” 

Techno narrowed his eyes, and Tommy wasn’t even listening anymore -- too stunned on how easily he called him his kid. “We should have never asked  _ Phil  _ to judge.” 

“Yeah,” Wilbur agreed. “I think we can all agree who won.” 

They exchanged glances. “It was me, of course--” At speaking in unison, they both stopped. “No--” 

Tommy was still staring at Phil, his eyes blown wide with amusement. He was both comforted and scared shitless at the same time. 

Before he could dwell on it, Phil was lifting him up by his armpits and raising him above the water. “Phil, what’re you--” He gave no warning before tossing the boy gently into the water. “Hey!” 

Phil’s laughter overpowered every other sound in the clearing. Tommy padded back over, latching onto Phil and climbing up on his shoulder. “Sorry, mate,” he apologized. 

“Like hell you are!” he roared, latching onto his back like a koala. He wore a loppy grin before pressing his head against Phil’s. 

“Hold on tight, okay?” Phil asked before wading into the water, and Tommy did as he instructed. It was calming, floating in the water with him. He closed his eyes and let him carry them across the water where the fall was the strongest. “You wanna go in?” 

“Into the cave?” he asked timidly. 

Before he could consider it, Techno was flying past them. “Cave loot!” he cheered, and that was that. 

“I don’t especially want to go in,” Wilbur commented, scrunching his nose. “I’ll stay here and watch guard.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. “I’ll stay here. To make sure Wilbur doesn’t drown or something.” 

He turned sharply to him. “You’re as equally a bad swimmer, I think.” 

“Yeah, but you got ass-ma. I’m a healthy big man.” 

“Just be careful you two,” Phil warned, stepping up on the rock to go into the cave. “I don’t want to have to give either of you mouth to mouth.” 

Tommy paled as Wilbur let out a loud laugh. “It’s not a true family vacation if no one needs CPR!” 

“That’s proper shit.” 

Tommy kicked his legs over the water. Wilbur sung softly to himself. “Wish I brought my guitar,” he hummed aloud. An idea popped into his head and he twisted to face Tommy. “Let’s sing something!” 

“Sing?” he parroted. “I don’t really…” 

“Do you know any songs? Any  _ Hamilton _ ?” 

“Isn’t that the guy on the dollar bill?” 

“No, no.” Wilbur thought for a moment. “What kind of music do you listen to?” 

“I’m not really sure,” he said. “I don’t… really.” 

Wilbur frowned. “You have a favorite song?” 

Tommy bit his lip and thought, really, really thought. 

He couldn’t come up with a name, but he cleared his throat. “If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me,” he sang, voice scratchy and soft at the same time. “I could do about anythin’, I could even learn how to love.” He covered his mouth. “I think that’s all I know.” 

“I don’t know if I recognize the song,” he said, scratching at his head. “I’ll look it up when we get back.” 

“How come?” Tommy asked, feeling suddenly stupid and ashamed of himself. 

Wilbur picked up on his sudden withdrawal. “I’ll learn how to play it.” Tommy blinked up at him, just not piecing it together. “We can do it together.” 

Honestly? 

He really liked the thought of that. 

“Cave loot!” Techno roared suddenly, materializing behind him with his hands cupped together. 

“What’d you find?” Wilbur peered. 

“Wait, Techno--” Phil was cut off at the ear-piercing scream from Tommy. 

“The fuck is that?” Tommy roared, quickly diving into the water to get away from him. 

Techno laughed. “It’s a cornsnake.” 

“You’re fucking crazy!” he hissed. Phil made his way over to him, chasing after the boy scrambling to get out of the water. “He’s really lost it.” 

Phil couldn’t disagree with that. “We should be getting back, anyways.” 

Tommy wasn’t gonna argue with that one. They made their way out from the clearing, continuing the rocky path back. 

Tommy, tired from the heat and swimming, stumbled a bit, barely able to keep his head up straight. His eyes had just drifted shut and he stumbled forward, head bumping against Techno. “Tommy, you--?” He stopped short as the kid started slumping against him. 

“It’s so hot,” he whined. “I wanna get back into the water.” 

Techno rolled his eyes. “You gonna be okay to walk?” 

Tommy flushed further, pushing past him. “Of course, big man.” 

He didn’t get a few feet away before stumbling again and Techno pulled him back roughly. He kneeled down. “Well, come on.” 

“Techno?” 

“Hop on, I’ll carry you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, come on.” Tommy reluctantly wrapped his arms around his neck before jumping up on his back. Techno adjusted his legs, jostling him so he sat higher on his back. 

Tommy wrapped his arms around him tighter. “I should travel like this all the time.” 

“I’ll drop you right now.” 

“No!” Tommy insisted, putting him in a headlock now. The energy was fleeing him quickly, and he was sinking further against Techno. 

“You’re really like a sack of grapes,” Techno huffed, the lightness of the boy almost pissed him off. When the boy didn’t yell a string of curses at him, he stopped in his tracks to glance at Wilbur and Phil, who were holding hands and walking very slowly as to not fall. “Is he asleep?” 

“Like a light,” Phil added, voice lowering. “Poor thing, wore himself out swimming.” 

“You should look at yourself, Phil,” Wilbur countered. “You look really tired.” His face lit up. “Wanna hop on my back?” 

“I don’t think so, Wil.” 

“You know, I’m the one with an overgrown child on my back.” 

“You just said he was like some grapes,” Wilbur argued. “If he’s that heavy, let me hold him.” 

He grabbed him tighter. In his sleep, he always had a deathgrip, but it wasn’t enough for him to stay on top of him. “No. I got him.” 

The defensiveness was clear in his voice. “Okay,” Wilbur said, putting his hands up. “I’ll carry Dadza then.” 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” 

They made it back to the cabin soon enough, and Techno dropped Tommy down on the floor as gently as possible. He stirred awake, opening his eyes slowly with a loud yawn. “Techie?” He rubbed at his eye and grabbed onto his shoulder for balance as he staggered to stay afloat. 

His heart melted at the nickname. “You need to go get changed, okay? So you don’t get sick.” He hummed before waking himself up further. “You understand?” He nodded, turning around, dragging his feet towards his room before collapsing against the bed. “No, Tommy.” 

He wrestled the boy to his feet who whined loudly. “I wan’ sleep,” he whined, opening his eyes fully to pout. 

Techno had never seen him like this - so cranky and childish. He seemed like the defiant teenager he was and more like a bratty child. 

This was progress, at least. It meant that he was getting comfortable enough to let go, even if he was super exhausted to the point he was throwing caution to the wind. 

“I don’t think either one of us wants to change your clothes,” he teased, and that was enough for Tommy to bundle his clothes into his arm and stomp off towards the bathroom. 

When he emerged, he was a hot mess. His hair was still wet and stuck to his forehead - not yet dried despite the warm. His buttons didn’t match and were severely misaligned. His socks didn’t match, but that was the least of his worries. 

Well. At least he wasn’t wearing wet clothes anymore. 

Techno changed into jeans and a shirt, and they joined the others in the room - who were waiting impatiently. 

“I’m starving,” Wilbur said, tapping his foot. “You guys sure took your time.” 

“Sorry,” he apologized dryly, eyes flickering behind him at Tommy, who had shuffled into the room. His eyes were empty. 

“He looks like a zombie,” Wilbur hissed. “Okay, food time, let’s go!” He pushed against Phil, but he didn’t budge. 

“Maybe we should let him rest before we go out.” 

“No, nonsense!” Wilbur insisted. “Besides, food will help. He probably just needs some sweet, sweet nutrition.” 

Techno nodded in agreement. “He really does. Super light, you know.” 

“S’ all muscle,” Tommy added weakly, the first time he contributed to the conversation in a while. 

“Sure,” Techno agreed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. 

They picked on going to a bit of a fancy restaurant but not one too fancy. The kind of place where you can get a steak but you can order it for $12 while in shorts. 

“Hi, welcome! What drinks can I get started for y’all?” the waitress greeted, taking notes as everyone gave their order. And when it got to Tommy, he was nudged sharply. “What would you like to drink, sweetheart?” 

Tommy looked away from her, to the boys at his table staring back at her, then back at the menu. There was a soft rosy pink blush to his cheeks. “Uh… a water.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks.” 

She smiled before wandering off into the kitchen. 

Wilbur slammed his hand down on the table, and Phil scolded him for it, but he was laughing along with him. “Tommy thinks the waitress is cute!” he hissed. “He said, ‘uh… a water.’ Since when do you order water?” 

“Nobody told me we were ordering!” he fumed. 

“Boys,” Phil warned, looking over his shoulder at a nearby table that was staring at them. “Shh, keep it down. We’re in public.” 

“Did you even want a water?” Techno asked, studying him. 

“...No.” He looked at the menu. 

Phil, who was sat next to him, leaned in closer to peer at the menu in his hands. “What do you think you wanted?” 

“I don’t recognize most of these,” he admitted. “Are they alcohols?” 

Phil smiled. “Those are sodas,” he read out. “That’s a float, that’s a lemonade.” Tommy’s eyebrows were tightly furrowed together. “What looks good?” 

“There’s no prices on here.” 

Phil made a weird facial expression. “You… Don’t worry about that, okay? Just order what you like, yeah?” 

Unsure, Tommy bit his lip. There wasn’t much more he was gonna get out of the boy. “You want the chocolate milk?” he asked, noticing he’d been staring at it. Tommy nodded. “Okay, we’ll order it when she comes back. What about food? Do you see anything you want to try?” 

“I get that one,” Wilbur said, leaning over to point at a steak. “It’s pretty simple.” 

Tommy looked up. “What do you get?” 

“Ribs,” Techno said. 

He looked to Phil. “Same as Wil.” 

Tommy kept looking at the picture of the macaroni. He wasn’t really sure he’d like it. He was hesitant about everything on the menu. It’s been so long, he can’t even remember the last time he ate out. It’d had to be at least a decade ago. 

“That looks good,” he said, pointing to it. 

Phil nodded. “Okay, you want a steak with that as a side?” 

His eyes popped out of his head. “I get both?” he exclaimed, stars filling his eyes. 

“You actually get  _ two  _ sides,” Techno said, and his jaw dropped. 

“Two sides,” he repeated. “Oh, I don’t know.” He put his chin in his hand. “What is a sweet potato?”

“I’ll tell you what, Tommy. I’ll order the potato if you share your fries with me.” 

He flashed him a toothy grin. “Deal.” 

“Alright, y’all folks ready to order?” the waitress asked, returning promptly with their drinks. She looked at Tommy. “Or you need another second?” 

“No, we’re ready,” Wilbur said, smiling easily at her. They took their orders, but when it got to Tommy, he clamped up, suddenly really nervous. 

“He’ll have a chocolate milk,” Phil interjected for him, and Tommy’s face reddened. “And the 8 oz sirloin with mac n’ cheese and fries.” 

She scribbled it down, not paying them any mind. “How you want that cooked, sweetheart?” 

Tommy almost bent the spoon. “Uh--” 

“Do you like pink in your steak?” Tommy stared at Phil in confusion. “He’ll take medium.” 

“Great.” She flashed them another grin, gathering the menus before leaving. 

Tommy sunk in the booth. 

“Heya, sweetheart,” Techno mocked, and Tommy was already almost on the floor. 

“Stop teasing,” Phil warned. “Tommy’s all tired, and it can be hard for young men to speak to a gorgeous-” 

“Aye!” he said, gesturing his butterknife at him. “I talk to hot women all the time.” 

“Oh, yeah? Like who?” 

Phil gasped. “You have a little school girlfriend? Young love.” 

Tommy bit his lip. Honestly, the only names from school he remembers are Tubbo, his friend Nick, and-- “Nikki! I know a woman named Nikki! She’s very pretty.” 

“Of course you  _ know  _ her name, but do you really talk?” Wilbur purred. “I didn’t think you were that sociable though.” 

“She’s friends with Tubbo,” he replied. At the mention of his name (even though he was the one who brought him up) he pouted. “I’m gonna be gone from school for the rest of the week, right?” 

Phil nodded. “We’ll figure something out real soon. Maybe you can have him and some other friends over.” 

Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Tubbo’s mother would kill him if he had the chance. 

The only other friends he’d met was Nikki and Nick, who he really couldn’t go near. Not after his brother Dream started saying all that stupid shit. 

He was filled with anger, thinking of Tubbo hurt, and it wasn’t until Phil grabbed his hand that he realized he was clenching his fist. He unfurled his fingers and grabbed at his drink, sipping at the straw. 

The waitress returned with the food, and they all immediately dug in. Tommy picked up his fork and stabbed the steak with it, but after watching Wilbur, he realized he was doing something wrong. 

“No, you have to cut it,” Phil instructed with a chuckle as Tommy lifted up the whole steak up to his mouth. 

Tommy defiantly glared at him before chomping into it, but it didn’t work out as he couldn’t bite it off. He huffed and dropped it down on his plate. Phil went to grab at his plate, and he grabbed it sharply. “I got it!” 

He picked up his fork and stabbed it again, trying his best to cut it off. Phil watched him as he sawed at the piece for an incredibly long time before popping it into his mouth. It was too big, and Tommy found himself a bit out of breath trying to chew the whole thing. He gulped painfully before dropping his fork. 

“Smaller pieces,” he explained. “Like this.” Phil cut his own steak and popped a piece into his mouth. 

Tommy glared down at his plate, but he tried it again. He huffed, obviously having trouble with cutting it. Silently, Phil reached over, grabbed the knife and began to cut it into tiny pieces for him. 

He stabbed the piece and popped it into his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Wilbur roared, hand over his stomach. “Tommy, you like your steak?” 

He snapped out of it, looking at the grinning table members. “Whaat?” he hissed. 

“You look so happy,” Techno noted. “Like, pure bliss.” 

“It’s really good!” he insisted. He stabbed another piece and popped it into his mouth quickly. “I could eat this for the rest of my life.” 

Techno grinned, setting his own fork down. “Man, I kinda wish I got a steak,” he sighed, batting his eyelashes. 

Tommy looked up sharply. Then back at his plate. Then back at Techno. He reluctantly stabbed another piece and held it out to him. “You can have some.” 

“Tommy,” Wilbur cooed, reaching over the table to pinch his cheek. “You’re so kind. Can I have some too?” 

“You have your own!” he hissed back, swatting at his hands. “What’re you being so weird for?” 

“I was messing with you, Tommy,” Techno said instead. “Sorry.” He glared at him. “You wanna try some of mine?” 

He peered down at his plate. “Okay.” He copied how Techno ate his, and he instantly got a mess on his face. “Oh, what the fuck is that?” He reached for his drink, chugging it down. “It burns!” 

“Barbecue?” Techno echoed. 

“It’s so spicy,” he hissed, reaching for Phil’s drink after he drank his own. “Sorry, big man, that was so bad.” He finished off his drink as well. 

“Note taken: you’re a piss baby when it comes to spice,” Wilbur said.

“Why don’t you try some of the sweet potato? Might get rid of the taste,” Phil suggested, and he nodded eagerly. He liked it much better, and Phil put it between them, goading Tommy to eat more. He’d never seen him eat this much. 

Tommy was much more awake after eating. He was practically skipping out of the place after they paid, and Wilbur and Techno were trying to decide what they wanted to do next. 

“An arcade?” Tommy asked, ears perking up on their conversation. He circled back, grinning wildly. 

“Good heavens, mate, you’re a mess,” Phil mumbled, reaching for Tommy’s face with a handkerchief. “You ate one rib, how did you…?” 

“Aye, big man, what’re you doing?” Tommy whined as he pinched his face so he could finish wiping off the mess. “I can do it myself!” He snatched it from him and rubbed at his face before tossing it. 

They headed back for the car, and Tommy sunk into the backseat with Techno. Wilbur had a tendency to get sick in the car - especially with the difference in altitude up in the mountains, so he got first dibs for passenger. 

“Hey,” Techno whispered suddenly. Tommy spun around to face him, breaking off of his ramble, as Techno licked his thumb before wiping at his face. “You missed a spot.” 

Tommy sunk against the door, mortified. “What gives you the right, bitch?” He wiped at his face with his sleeve. “Stay on your side of the car.” 

Wilbur flipped through the phone, changing the song. “Wil, can we please listen to something else?” 

“What? Why?” Wilbur asked, offended. 

“It’s depressing,” Phil added, biting his lip. “Let’s listen to something more lively.” 

Wilbur muttered something under his breath before changing the playlist to something more rock. Phil liked alternative rock, but only a small fraction of it. Wilbur had a whole playlist dedicated solely for him. He’d started one for Tommy, but it hasn’t gotten very far at all. 

They spent the rest of the day at the arcade, where they found out Techno was  _ insanely  _ good at almost every game. 

“What’s this one?” Tommy asked as Wilbur climbed up on it. 

“Come on. Do this one with me.” 

It was a dance game, and Tommy was downright horrible with his coordination. Wilbur was much better than him, but he enjoyed it anyways, hitting the arrows to match the screen. 

At the end, they decided to pool all their tickets together. “What do you want?” 

Tommy picked up the yo-yo and held it up to his face. “What is this?” 

They got the yo-yo, some nerf gun, and some other small toys. Phil got out of there with a small keychain of a video game character, that he hung up on his rear view mirror once they were in the car. 

“It’s supposed to go like this.” Wilbur swung it in his hands, but when Tommy attempted it, the toy hit the floor with a loud clang. 

“I suck.” 

Wilbur’s shoulders shook when he laughed. “Yeah, you’re kinda bad at that.” 

“Hey, vermin,” Techno said, raising the nerf gun in his hand. “Put your hands up.” 

Wilbur did so, holding his hands up before nudging Tommy. “Better hurry up and surrender,” Phil sang. “Or else.” 

“Or else what?” Tommy taunted before he was shot swiftly in the chest. “Aye!” He ducked behind Wilbur. “Meatshield me.” 

He let out a light laughter as Techno chased him, and he fell into Phil’s arms. “Phil! Save me!” he laughed, and he gasped in surprise as Phil engulfed him into a hug and held him tight against his chest. 

“Get him, Techno,” he said, and Tommy laughed-yelped as Techno shot another dart at him. 

“Traitor!” he hissed, laughing as Phil squeezed him tighter. 

He wrestled out of his grip before snatching the gun out of his hands and aiming it at Phil. “Any last worms, bitch?” 

Buying the toy gun had honestly been a mistake. Tommy wouldn’t be letting go of that thing if his life depended on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterm over babie!! brainrot brainrot brainrot

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know this is short but i have to leave for work in half an hour soooo byEE
> 
> ((I'M Really nervous about this one bc it's so dark and i'm sure some of u won't get it but... this is my interpretation so pls be nice in the comments about it, if u don't understand why they reacted this way, idont really know what to tell u it's just,,, makes sense to me))
> 
> but a lot of you are super fucking nice and i appreciate it so much!! i hope everyone is doing okay!! and check on your friends, and check on yourself and your mental health. take care of urself!! it's ok to be a mess too but also try and ask for help 
> 
> ok i gotta stop rambling or i'll be late okaY bYWWEE


End file.
